1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and system for assisting in the move and installation of equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to sensitive electrical equipment and a method for assisting with the uprighting and positioning of the equipment while mitigating damage thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is recognized that various forms of equipment are periodically moved from a first location to a second location. Movement may be required for various reasons, including relocation of an office, shipment of equipment to or from an office, etc. Some equipment is rather small in size and therefore easier to move. Other equipment is large in size, and therefore more difficult to move. However, size is not the only factor that is addressed in the movement of articles. For example, the article subject to movement may be fragile or otherwise sensitive, without respect to size. It is recognized that fragile articles are commonly wrapped in a protective layer to address the sensitivity of the product during shipment. Smaller articles can be carried in a container.
Issues do arise with larger sensitive articles and shipment thereof. More specifically, the larger article can be enveloped in a protective layer to address the sensitivity during shipment thereof. However, the protective layer does not address movement of the larger article. It is known in the art that larger articles may be placed on pallets and moved with wheeled mechanical objects. But, this does not address the sensitivity associated with the article. More specifically, the known movement of larger articles does not address placement of the sensitive article onto the pallet.
There are two primary concerns that need to be addressed with movement of the larger and sensitive articles, including mitigating injury to both the article and the mover. It is desirable that the solution enable a single mover to be able to move the larger article onto a pallet by a mechanical assembly. This solution would reduce costs of added labor.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that addresses movement of heavy component that mitigates the opportunity for damage to both the component being moved and the person employed to move the component.